


Always Forgiven

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fighting, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mild Language, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets too touchy on a show and Jaebum puts his foot down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Forgiven

"Just cause you're the leader, doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do!" Jackson all but screams, face flushed with anger, hands flying through the air, gesturing wildly. 

"Actually it fucking does!" Jaebum screams back, just as angry, hands clenched tightly at his sides. "For once in your goddamm life, listen to me!"

"NO! You listen to me!" The younger man somehow gets louder. "This is a group, not a dictatorship! You can't tell us how to live our lives!" A sound akin to a growl slips from Jaebum's throat. 

"Actually I can!" He advances on Jackson, digging a finger into his chest. "When your stupid stunts could put all of our carriers in jeopardy, I fucking can!" Jackson actually looks confused, hands falling still at his sides.

"What?"

"Do you know what would happen if the media found out we were together?" Jaebum's voice is softer now, "We could be disbanded, or replaced. Do you want that?" 

The older man takes in the stunned look on Jackson's face and sighs, stepping back.  "Just think next time, please?" Jackson gives a soft nod and stalks off to his room. 

Jaebum watches him go sadly, he hates fighting. Fighting with Jackson especially, he hates taking the bright smile from his face. But at the same time, he has to. He has to protect the rest of the members, that's his job as a leader.  He can't stand to see the smiles wiped off of their faces because of something as stupid as a scandal. 

Soon after hearing Jackson's door slam, Jaebum opens it himself. He's silent as he closes the door behind himself and sits on the bed beside Jackson. Jaebum wraps his arms tightly around the younger man, pulling Jackson's back to his chest. Jackson squirms in his hold and Jaebum begins to let go, but the smaller man turns in his hold and wraps his arms around Jaebum's waist. Moisture seeps into the front of Jaebum's shirt as Jackson shakes in his hold. Jaebum presses comforting kisses to the younger man's forehead. 

"I'm sorry," Jackson hiccups. His breath comes out in uneven gasps as he stares up at Jaebum. 

"I know," Jaebum murmurs, "I know." He draws comforting circles along the smaller man's spine and holds him tighter. "I'm sorry too." His quiet apology is met with an approving nod into his chest. 

"Forgiven," Jackson mutters, "And me?"

"Forgiven," Jaebum replies softly,"Always forgiven."


End file.
